dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wetness
Wetness is a game mechanic introduced in the Reign of Giants, Shipwrecked, and Hamlet DLCs as well as Don't Starve Together. Whenever the player gets wet, a small meter will appear under the other three meters, showing the player's current 'wetness'. Except for WX-78, wetness will not directly damage the player's Health. When the Wetness meter reaches 35, held items will become slippery, items become less efficient, worn wet items drain Sanity, and the player will begin to Freeze. The meter empties as the player dries, and once the player is completely dry, the meter will disappear. In both Shipwrecked and Hamlet the player will not freeze, as Freezing is not a game mechanic since Winter is replaced by Hurricane Season and Humid Season, respectively. Causes of wetness * Rain * Wearing Fashion Melon or Ice Cube * Ice, Hail and Ice Cube melting in inventory * Getting hit by Water Balloon * Using an Oar, a Driftwood Oar or a Malbatross Bill too little time between uses * Drowning in the Ocean * Getting hit by Waves * Stepping on flooded areas * Sailing on a heavily damaged Boat * Being exposed to Fog on Humid Season * Being near a working Sprinkler Wet Items The wetness of an item depends on the wetness of the player when it's in their inventory and on that of the world otherwise. Items in containers will always be dry. An item's wetness is seen by a blue outline around it in the inventory. The text also becomes blue, but not on mobile devices. Wet structures and environmental objects like trees become darker when wet, but not in the Shipwrecked DLC. An item can be kept dry by being stored in a container, such as a Chest, Piggyback, or Krampus Sack. All containers will keep items dry, even containers that are not waterproof, such as the Backpack. Items can also be dried faster by placing them next to a fire. Items and objects that become wet will have the following prefixes effects: * "Wet": Most items and objects. Wet Mobs take more damage from being hit with a Morning Star or being shot with an Electric Dart. * "Soggy": Only applicable to Consumables. Soggy food spoils 30% faster. * "Waterlogged": Logs and other combustibles. Waterlogged fuel burns for only 75% of the time of dry fuel. * "Slippery": Tools and weapons. Slippery tools have a chance to slip out of grip when used, and the character will comment on it when this happens. * "Soaked": Non water-resistant wearable items (such as a Garland). Wearing soaked items reduces sanity by 6/min per item worn. Ice melting in the inventory will increase wetness, and so will wearing an Ice Cube or Fashion Melon. Waterproof Items The following items are waterproof (excluding Water Resistant Items): * Krampus Sack * Piggyback * Ice Cube * Dubloons * Raw, Roasted and Dried Seaweed * Quacken Beak * Obsidian * Obsidian Machete * Obsidian Axe * Obsidian Spear * Obsidian Armor * Obsidian Coconade * Empty Bottle * Message in a Bottle * Dorsal Fin * Coral Larva * Oinc, Tenpiece Oinc and Centapiece Oinc * Bandit Stash Map * Driftwood Piece * Driftwood Oar Survival .]] Wetness lowers the thermal sensation of the player. At maximum wetness, the ambient temperature is perceived to be 30 degrees lower and proportionally for other values (for example, at half wetness the temperature is perceived to be 15 degrees lower). If the perceived temperature falls below 0 degrees, the player begins to freeze. Freezing also can occur in winter if one is not prepared, so it is advised to learn about how to prevent and survive Freezing and its effects. The player can dry themselves out faster by standing next to a fire. The rate of wetness can also be decreased, but not stopped, by standing under a Tree (including Birchnut Trees). This will decrease the amount of time waiting to lose the 'Wet' status. Standing under a Tree grants 35% Water Resistance. The best way to keep wetness low during Spring is to wear some Water Resistant gear (such as a Rain Hat and/or Rain Coat or the Shipwrecked DLC's alternative, the Snakeskin Hat and/or Snakeskin Jacket). These items decrease the rate at which the player gets wet, and having more than one of them equipped provides a cumulative bonus, and possibly stop wetness altogether. The character stops getting wet when 100% water resistance is achieved, so the player will want to wear a combination of them that doesn't surpass 100% by too much. When 100% water resistance is achieved, any wetness previously had will start to lower until the player becomes completely dry. As the table shows, wearing a Rain Coat or Eyebrella will be enough to prevent the player from getting wet, making them the best items to survive Spring's rain. Trivia * While most consumables become a 'Soggy' consumable, the Wet Goop becomes 'Very Wet Goop' when it gets wet. * In Don't Starve Together, if the player carries wet Sculptures, Suspicious Marble, or boulders spawned during summer cave-ins, sanity will be subtracted as if the object was an item being held or worn. * In the Hamlet, when raining, the BFB's shadow and the canopy in Deep Rainforest and Gas Rainforest biomes will provide shelter, granting 35% Wetness resistance, and preventing held Torches from being affected by Rain. es:Humedad ru:Влажность Category:Gameplay Category:Periodic Threat Category:Reign of Giants Category:Shipwrecked Category:Sanity Loss Category:Hamlet